Insecurities
by fearblank
Summary: LilyxDraco 'It just figured that the first time in ten years he set his sights on a woman, she just happened to be Potter's daughter.' mainly fluff, with a dash of Pathetic!Draco


AN:: gah... obsessed with this new pairing... just had to get this out (but it took ages to get the ending out at all) Thanks to Lolly for Beta-ing it for me... there will probably be a few more to come...

WARNING! THIS FIC IS **LILY POTTER II x DRACO MALFOY**. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, DON'T READ. DON'T GO COMPLAINING TO ME IF YOU HATE IT. I DON'T REALLY CARE.

Also, quick note, in this fic, Scorpius is younger than Lily... by about... eight years... give or take. Scor- 15/16 Lily- 23/24 Draco- 46/47

* * *

It started as a game. Draco had first seen her sitting alone, at one of those boring society parties; designed to form new connections, sell off children to the highest bidder (or most influential family) or just for something to do when all other means of entertainment failed. She had seated herself in a sitting room towards the back of the mansion the 'shindig' was being held at; her black satin dress sliding almost explicitly up smooth, pale thighs, streams of ebony framing a set of hazel eyes and a thick, leather bound book in hand.

"Come to convince me why I should marry _your_ son, instead of one of the uncivilised masses, have you? I'm afraid I'm not interested," she had informed him, not even looking up from the book. Draco had tried to peer at the title, but from the angle he was standing, he had only managed to get a better view of the younger woman's barely shown cleavage. He had laughed and said something along the lines of 'I was hoping to get you for myself.'He left the room a little over an hour later with only a blossoming bruise on his hipbone and a name. _Lily Potter_. It just figured that the first time in ten years he set his sights on a woman, she just happened to be Potter's daughter. Who was also a _very_ good kisser. Scorpius, his fifteen-year-old son (and the product of an ill-advised one night stand) had questioned him non-stop about the origin of the out of place smirk on his normally stoic face. If only he knew.

From then, no party had been safe. She was twenty-three years his junior, yet the _Potter Princess_ seemed to stakehim out at every event that they were both in attendance. Which was more than a few. Draco had had the pleasure of seeing the insides of seventeen bedrooms, four coat closets, six bathrooms, nine sitting rooms and, once, a pantry, over the course of eight months of gatherings; each time the two of them trying hard to keep their voices down, the noises to a minimum as they hid their secret from the world. It was their game as long as they were never caught. And it was fun. Draco had never held as much interest for someone before as he had for Lily. But he knew it wouldn't last. Their little _relationship_ definitely wasn't something that was made to go on forever.

Lifting a glass to his lips, Draco glanced across the room, silver eyes lighting on a petite red head and the brunette at her side. She had changed her hair. She had always told him how much she hated the red colour, that she preferred to be grouped as a 'Potter' and not as a 'Weasley'. Not that there was much difference between the fame of the two families, but she wasn't a Weasley, and thus; she refused to look like one. The brunette, a tall young man of around her age (anyone more than ten years younger than him was her age), slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She seemed to enjoy it. His grip on the glass tightened as he watched them interact with a disdainful interest.

Her parents were there, talking amiably with the brunette, smiling and laughing like good friends. Draco would never get such a warm welcome, not from Potter; the relationship he was having (or had had... he wasn't sure any more what _it_ was) with the Saviour's daughter was not something any father was likely to take well... And the ex-Weaslette... her family would rip him to shreds. Simple as that.

Draco set the glass down and leaned back in his seat, the warm hit of the alcohol in his body not really breaching his mind as he continued to stare discreetly from his position in the shadowy back corner of the ballroom. No one bothered coming to keep him company, and no one would. Nobody at these parties wanted to fraternize with a _Malfoy_. No, that was untrue; his son was fine, people accepted Scorpius without a second thought, such was in the boy's nature... but him, the scummy lowlife, ex-Death Eater of a man, was nothing more than a polite afterthought of an invite; not because anyone particularly wanted him to be there, but more of a pity thing. Draco had built up a reputation over the years as havingbecome quite the recluse.

He was about to call for another drink, to replace the one that had disappeared sporadically over the past half an hour, when a set of hazel eyes met his own. It was only a brief second's worth, before Lily was pulled back into conversation with her 'date', but Draco had seen enough. He had probably meant nothing to her in the first place, just a fun shag every other week and a tale to tell her friends. That look in her eyes said everything. It told him to stay away, that she regretted everything. And truthfully, Draco felt more than a little miserable about the... _breakup_. This must have been how Scorpius was feeling when his girlfriend had broken up with him by owl last summer, when Draco had just told him to suck it up. It hurt because she couldn't even bother saying to his face; _It's over. We're through._

Draco stood quickly and quietly, making his way towards the exit. He was quite glad that Scorpius was at Hogwarts at the moment, not really in the mood to be searching the crowds of over dressed and over made-up ladies accompanied by their generally wayward husbands for a troublemaking sixteen-year-old, who was most likely trying to look up one girl or another's skirt. He passed the hostess on the way out, a widow well into her seventies who threw parties to keep the house from being empty for too long, and bid her a good night. She weakly tried to call up a fuss about him leaving, but the both of them knew she didn't really care. No one cared that much for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

He Apparated directly into his office at the Malfoy family home. Checking the clock on the wall, he made sure that his mother was asleep and Scorpius was staying out of trouble (yes to the first, no to the second; he expected an owl from Pansy, Scorpius' Head of House and also one of Draco's better remaining friends, in the morning, once again congratulating him on having created such a pain in the ass for a child...) before unlocking the cabinet on the far wall and pulling out a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey. He _almost_ smiled wryly to himself when he realized he really _was_ acting like a lovesick teenager. All he needed to do now was write a few crappy poems and begin 'accidentally' stalking Lily at every chance possible.

Half an hour and a good few glasses of Firewhiskey later found Draco lying across the dark green velvet couch in the study, which was generally reserved for his mother when she decided she needed to spend time with her son, and staring blankly up at the ceiling. He could sense the alcohol buzzing in his head pleasantly and could feel himself manage to slip into a light sleep. Or, he would have; had the door not flown open with a muffled bang, a slim, raven-haired woman slipping inside only to glare at him in an agitated manner.

"Potter," he greeted her as nonchalantly as possible from where he had landed on the floor, and began pulling himself back onto the couch, using the armrest as support. "Is something the matter?" He didn't even bother looking at her as he lay back down, even though he probably should have been wondering why she was even in his study. At his house.

"Oh, stop sulking, you great prat!" Lily's voice was as agitated as her face had been, she seemed mad at _him_ for some reason. "You _left _me there! Alone!" Draco finally looked at her again, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm quite certain you're the one who decided to bring a date. That generally classes it as _you_ leaving _me_ alone in a room full of people I don't like." He sounded like a whiney little child even to his own ears. Lily tugged a strand of loose hair in frustration and stepped closer to him on the couch, so that she seemed to tower over him.

"My _mother_ decided to invite a date for me. Even after my constant reassurances that I do actually have a _boyfriend_," then she was sitting on him, her legs straddling his waist and her hands resting on his stomach. "I would have told you, but she sprung it on me about ten minutes before we left, only _after _attacking my poor hair." Draco was intoxicated by the way her hair smelt as she leant down and kissed his lips gently. "You taste like alcohol," Lily muttered as she pulled away, shifting slightly to get more comfortable as Draco's hand slid into her hair and undid the clip holding it up, dropping it on the floor. Lily raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You looked happy enough with him," he stated matter-of-factly, fingers twirling in the mass of soft black curls absentmindedly. "You were the one who told me to go," he flinched as a hand slapped him hard in the shoulder.

"I was telling you to give me ten more minutes to get away from them, idiot," Lily leaned down again and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, causing him to shiver lightly. "Next thing I knew, you'd disappeared on me, and I had to make up an illness that no one believed to leave early." Her lips followed her nose, slightly warmer, as she kissed and nipped at his neck; Draco's hands had slipped around her waist and begun stroking the skin of her back through the dress. He smirked to himself as she shivered to match his earlier one. "Don't do it again." Before he could answer, she was kissing him, and he kissed back out of instinct. Not that he would have objected in the first place.

Her hands were working at the buttons of his dress shirt as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the alcohol on both of their breaths. It didn't take long before she had his shirt off and he had flipped them around, pinning her beneath his larger and firmer frame; one hand holding her face as he kissed her thoroughly while the other was slipping under the silken black material of her dress, tugging upwards. Lily wasn't wearing a bra, but Draco didn't question it; it would just end up with a long answer that he didn't care about, not when he just wanted to touch her, feel her against him; skin on skin.

He kissed his way down her neck and ran his nose along the line of her protruding collarbone while his hands roamed the newly revealed pale flesh of the woman beneath him. His lips made their way across the path of familiar freckles, tongue darting out to trace the hollow of her throat, as his left hand rose to stroke her breast lightly. Beneath him, Lily squirmed, her hands doing their own wandering of his body. She didn't seem to think it was fair that he was still wearing so much clothing though, as her hands had closed on his belt buckle, fingers just ghosting the skin above his pants. Draco lifted his head to rest their foreheads together, his silver grey orbs staring into her pair of warm hazel, filled with emotion that needed to be let out.

"_Draco_..." The whispered syllables of his name were the last thing he remembered clearly before they had begun to stroke and kiss and touch each other in a fit of passion, not really caring that they were on a couch in the middle of Draco's study; hell, it was better than a lot of places they had 'lost themselves'.

* * *

"Draco...?" The word echoed through the dark room, lit only by a small hint of the coming sunrise outside of the half-curtained windows.

"Mmmm...?" He murmured sleepily into Lily's hair as she snuggled closer into his warmth, her hot breath tickling the side of his neck. His hands were stroking small circles around the warm skin of her bare back, while hers had buried themselves into his hair.

"You won't leave me again, will you?" Her voice sounded so very precious as she asked that question, so innocent, yet at the same time sure of herself.

"Nope... you're stuck with me now, Potter..." he teased lightly and sleepily, a small yawn breaking up his words. Draco nuzzled his face into the sweet smelling mass of her ebony hair, where he lay a soft kiss. "Not even if you want me to go."

"Good," was the only reply he received before the room was filled with Lily's even breathing. Draco pulled her to him as close as he could get her and ran his hands along her soft, smooth skin, wondering just how everyone would take the news...


End file.
